


Mirrored Images

by 852_Prospect_Archivist, Cynara



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: frasier, Crossovers: oww, M/M, Plot What Plot, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An finicky ISP is a very dangerous thing.  Written during chat and then betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Images

## Mirrored Images

by Cynara Regina et al

Disclaimers: First off, this is not an installment of my Aloha series. This is a chat story that goes a 120 degree from it. Of course, that means that none of the charecters are mine (or Regina's for that matter) yet rather belong to various people the suits say. Moonshadow betaed this, but of course any misspellings or typos that remain belong to the various faeries. 

Warnings: We have colloquial spellings, flashbacks, and some 'games'. This is NC-17. Oh, and there is some petty collateral damage. No song lyrics or waterpolo. 

Comments, critiques and cash (kidding, just kidding) can be noted below My co-conspirator may when she can better appreciate them see. Flames (real ones, not helpful clue-phone calls) will be used to defrost my fridge. 

* * *

Mirrored Images  
By Cynara and Regina (with help from chiwalker and marmosett) 

We had walked into the loft after another shitty day. Jim had managed to tear his favorite pair of pants tackling a lowlife, er... I mean a suspect. And somehow I got ketchup and grease in my hair. Rather, automotive oil. Don't ask me how. So we dragged into the loft looking like we'd spent the last week on the streets. And Jim discovered that somehow the refrigerator door had been left open. So, of course, there was water from the defrosted freezer all over the floor. 

Did I mention that this was after we had spent the last three days staking out the lowlife's...er... suspect's apartment? Hmmm, I thought I had forgotten to mention that. 

And Jim being Jim, he had to start cleaning right away. So he was in the kitchen mopping and I was in the shower. And I wanted him cleaning me but he was trashing everything in the fridge but the jar of pickles when the doorbell rang. Now normally, Jim would have heard the person at the door, but he was a little tired so what came next was a bit of a surprise. 

Little was I to know just how much of a surprise. 

* * *

Simon and Conner burst through the door, guns drawn. They look wildly about for a few moments. 

"Ellison?" Conner looked over at the grump cleaning the mess by the fridge. And then up at Sandy. Blair looked at Simon and Megan and realized he was standing there in just a towel. 

"From the way you look, I'd say you weren't the pair reported." Simon put his gun away. 

"Hi Sandy." Megan smiled with a good natured leer 

"Conner, Sir, either explain or let me clean this up." 

"We had a report of two... meeting your and Sandburg's description engaging in 'Lewd and Lascivious conduct.'" Megan informed. 

Simon looked over at the exchange officer. 

Blair darted into his room. 

"So you thought I'd become unhinged?" 

"Conner, I think we better find out who thought it was them." 

Blair came back out of his room covered in his usual flannels and jeans, much to Megan's disappointment. 

"I guess you're right. Not our man, Sandy." 

"Now what's going on!?" Blair said. "Lewd and Lascivious!? Is that still a law?!" 

"I'm not really sure. Sandburg. It was disorderly conduct and a hazard to navigation, traffic." 

"They thought they'd have to bring out the horses," Conner contributed. "It seems like someone thinks you and Jim were out on Prospect, how do you yanks say it, 'doing the nasty'." 

"Couldn't have been that lewd and lascivious then." 

Simon looked over at the Aussie. 

"Don't scare the horses and all." Blair smiled at Megan. Jim headed back into the kitchen. 

Simon scowled. 

"Can't you be serious for two minutes?" 

"Hey Simon. If Jim and I were to," he nodded toward Megan, "'do the nasty' we'd sure be a lot more discreet than to do it on our own street." 

"Hey, Simon, "Jim called from the kitchen, "what's your address again?" 

Megan laughed. "Come on Simon. Nothing more to do here tonight." She turned and headed for the door only to run into... "Ellison?" 

There was a chuckle from somewhere behind the man she faced and a voice asked, "Mack, there something you haven't told me?" 

"Who the hell are you?" Megan exclaimed. 

Blair, Simon and Megan looked on as Jim faced off against the "L&L". 

"Wolfe, what are you doing here?" 

"Mack." The man that went with the voice slid in through the door from behind Mack. Four sets of eyes went wide. 

The shorter man noticed Blair and went over. "Oh man. Mack, did you know about this?" 

"What 'this'? That you've got a twin? How would I know that?" 

"Wolfe, who is that?" Jim had a very good idea. Or at least an idea of what. 

"That's Bruce. Bruce say hi to James Ellison. Thought you were dead." 

"Jim?" Blair looked away from the man that looked like himself and towards his partner. And his partner. 

"Conner." Simon headed for the door. He turned. "Report what I need to know." 

Megan looked back at the loft and followed the Captain out into the hall. 

"But sir...!" 

"So, Jim? Are you..." Mack gave a significant look in Blair's direction, "or just friends?" 

"Guess I don't need to ask you that question. Or did you two just meet?" 

Megan hung by the door waiting for the answer. Blair went to the door and, smiling nicely, shut and locked it. "Bye, Conner." 

Jim could hear through the door, "Hey! I need it for my report! ...Bugger!" 

Mack smiled a bit sheepishly at his look-alike, "Sorry about the fuss. But sometimes ... " He swept a smoldering look over Bruce. "I can't help myself. When did you come back from the dead?" 

"Jim?" Blair looked over at his partner. "Just what is going on?" 

Jim looked around, as if he'd rather be somewhere else. 

"Um, Mack's an old lover." 

"What?!" Blair looked at Mack and then back and forth. "Really!?" 

Jim cleared his throat and muttered, "Maybe I'll let Wolfe here explain it." He shot a killing look at Mack who was busy nibbling Bruce's ear. 

"Um, it was a long time ago." 

"How long ago?" Blair looked at Jim. It looked like things, at least at some point, hadn't been so hopeless. 

Bruce pinned Mack with an almost perfect folded arm Blair look. "Just...how long is ago?" 

"Back when we were both in the army." 

Blair studied Mack closely. "Jim," he whispered. "Does he have... you know... too!?" 

"Don't know." 

"In the army?!" Bruce's eyes started glazing over. He turned his gaze to Sandburg. "Is it just me or are there issues here we need to address besides the obvious?" 

"Issues? That Jim's gay, has a look-alike, you exist... Just what isn't obvious?" Blair began expounding on his favorite theme. "You know, Jim, you really should trust me more. How am I supposed to help you with... you know...if you don't tell me things!?" 

Bruce turned to Mack. "He sounds just like you." 

"So you two really... in the army?" Blair asked again. 

"Yeah, the army. He kinda helped me a little." Jim replied 

"Helped you how?" 

"Well, every once in a while I'd get these headaches and he'd ..." Jim blushed. "He'd make them go away." 

"That's a very interesting kind of...help, Jim." 

"They were interesting headaches." Mack smiled wryly. 

"Do you think they had anything to do with ... you know?" Blair asked 

"I don't know." 

Bruce finally spoke up. "What is this you know you keep talking about!?" 

"Guess that answers that question we had." 

"Congratulations. When did you come back from the dead?" Mack asked. 

"After I got ran over by a garbage truck." 

"What!?" 

"Jim..." That was about the nicest thing his friend had ever said. 

"Don't you read any newspapers? I came out of Peru in '89." Jim explained. 

Mack prompted, "And then?" 

"I became a cop, got married and divorced." 

"So how'd you hook up with him?" Bruce asked. 

Making 'C'mon, tell me more' gestures with his hands, Mack asked, "And then what?" 

"He kept me off the grill. Of the garbage truck. How about you, Mack?" 

"You were dead? Before the garbage truck?" Bruce was still confused. 

Mack shot Jim a dubious look. "Somehow, I get the impression this story has more holes than baby Swiss--what is it with you two?" 

Blair looked guiltily at Jim. "Um, what makes you say that, Mack?" 

Mack shrugged casually. "Oh, I guess because I'm a detective and I have this lousy bloodhound instinct that is really irritating at times and it's telling me right now you guys are hiding more shit than a pair of perps after a jewel heist?" 

"You're a detective too?" 

"Man, your heart is racing!!" Bruce exclaimed, looking at Blair. 

Mack dug a quick elbow in his partner's side 

"My heart is racing?" Blair thought a moment and his jaw dropped. 

"Shouldn't that be a drug deal?" Bruce asked. 

"Hey, you choose your crime, I'll choose mine! Mack continued impatiently, "Whatever. You guys are leaving out a lot more than you're telling and call me paranoid, but I sense a lot more going on than I'm hearing." 

"Just how much are you hearing? Or is it Bruce that does the hearing?" Blair accused just as Bruce chimed in with, "But not more than I am." 

"Blair." Jim said warningly, just as Mack said "Bruce!" 

Bruce looked at Jim. "You can hear it too." Jim looked back at Blair's double. 

"What makes you think that?" Jim asked. 

Bruce gave him a disbelieving look. "Your heartbeat and breathing have accelerated and your pupils are dilated, classic indications that someone is telling a lie." He faced Jim squarely, ignoring the bigger man's subtle change in stance from relaxed to slightly threatening. "You can't lie to me, Ellison. Just like I can't lie to you. We're the same." 

"Bruce, are you sure about that?" 

Bruce turned to his partner and gestured angrily. "Use your head, Mack. Why do you think these two are together? They're a pair, just like you and me. Ellison knew we were here before the door even opened and who we were. Sandburg helps him just like you help me." 

Blair stepped closer to Bruce. "You're a Sentinel?" he exclaimed. "Oh, man! This is incredible!! So when did you get your senses? And did you have any trouble with them? Is Mack your Guide? Do you help him with cases?" 

"Whoa, Joe Friday! Calm down!" Jim said. 

"But, Jim, don't you see how important this is. It may mean that genetics aren't as important as we thought. Maybe it's the pairing that's important!" 

"Sentinel?" Bruce looked back at his double. "That's what you call it?" 

"Jim? What is he talking about?" Mack asked. 

Jim faced off with Bruce. 

"What are they doing?" Mack looked at Blair. 

"I think this is a territorial display." 

"Shouldn't we do something?" He didn't like the idea of his lover toeing off with an ex-Ranger. Especially not Jim. 

Strangely enough, Bruce did not look scared. Mack thought that was exceptionally remiss of his lover. He was the same size as the big detective and he would very much err on the side of caution with him. But the smaller man's eyes never wavered; if anything, they glowed more fiercely blue than before. Mack was right on the verge of interceding when Jim started chuckling and the tension dissipated. 

Bruce turned aside to face Mack. "Don't be such a worrier." 

Jim moved back over to Blair. "So, Darwin, what do you think? He's like you. Can see right through me. So Mack, how'd you two hook up?" 

"We met in Hawaii. Bruce here got into a bit of trouble with the law. And I helped him out." He shot a fond look at the smaller man. "Just 'cause he's so cute." 

Bruce blushed. "Aw, man. I thought you weren't gonna bring that up again!" 

"Hey, he asked." Mack turned to Jim. "He got drunk and tried to grope a cop." Mack grinned suddenly. "Fortunately, it was me." 

Blair guffawed at that. "Would that have worked for me?" he asked Jim. 

"I was willing to get, um... I mean let him off, but unfortunately someone else saw and tried to kick his ass. I didn't take well to that. So I had to persuade him to look the other way." 

"Hey, you didn't do anything." The smaller man turned to Jim and Blair. "I smelled cocaine in his pocket and suggested that if he didn't want to be in a shitload of trouble, he'd better back off." 

"Hey, I thought you were just guessing!" Mack complained, then mused, "Should have run him in. Maybe gotten his accomplices." 

"Naw, the guy was in enough trouble. He had three different lipstick stains on his shirt. Who needs more trouble than 3 women." 

"You could tell they were different women?" Blair asked. 

"Well, otherwise the shirt was clean and he smelled like a couple of different bars," Bruce replied. "Besides, the lips were different shapes." 

Jim looked at Bruce. He was just starting to have that control. 

"Um, Jim. Speaking of women... Well... I thought you liked them." 

"I do, Chief. What's your point?" 

"But you and him...? In the army... I didn't know," Blair stumbled then exclaimed, "He doesn't look like any women I know!" 

"He's bi. Right, Jim? Not that you generally found a woman around for long." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blair asked. 

"Didn't want to make you any more uncomfortable." He turned to his double asking, "So, Mack, what have you been up to? Other than the obvious." 

And almost missed Blair's murmured response. 

"Jesus, Jim. All this time... All this time wasted." 

"What?" He looked at Blair. "What did you say!?" 

"For a Sentinel you don't catch much, do you?" Bruce smirked. 

Jim favored Bruce with a hard stare. "I catch enough, Hairboy. I spotted you, didn't I?" 

"He said 'All that time wasted'." He turned to Blair, who was bright red and staring at the ground. "Right?" 

"Uh, yeah," Blair mumbled. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jim asked, exasperated. When Blair refused to look at him, he turned to the other men and asked, "Would you excuse us a minute?" He dragged the smaller man into the kitchen. 

Jim looked at Blair, wishing for once that the loft wasn't an open plan. Not that it made much difference with a Sentinel inside. 

"Blair?" 

Blair tried avoidance. "Um, yeah. You know." He smiled sheepishly. When Jim continued to glare at him, he sighed, then started to speak. "Guess I'm not a very perceptive guide if I didn't figure that out on my own." 

"It's not like I advertise." 

Blair decided to fight fire with fire. "So how come you didn't tell me." 

"Right, I'm just going to tell the most het man I know that I'm bi." Jim's jaw clenched. "And also because I wasn't sure how'd you react." 

"Jim, it's me. Neo hippie witch doctor punk, remember? Bruce and Mack didn't seem to have any trouble." 

"Chief, those two hooked up in a sexual way right from the beginning. Ours was more of a...a professional arrangement." 

"At first," Blair added. 

"And then came friendship. Then we were friends, buds, and I didn't want to damage that by doing something..." 

"Normal for you?" Blair prompted. 

"Look, I probably should have but it didn't strike me as being anything but personal." 

"That sucks, man. I mean, Jim, how much more personal does it get? We live together, share meals, a job, each other's body odors to be blunt, and this gets logged under personal? You inspected every girl I dated, man!" 

"Somebody had to." 

"Why? In case the wrong one got too close? Or the right one?" 

"See why I didn't say anything." 

"Almost sounds like you want me for yourself." 

"What if I did? Would you retract it being about friendship?" Jim broke off, jaw clenching. "Sorry Chief; I'm not sure what you mean--I-I'm not processing this too well..." Jim blushed at his own attempt to obfuscate the master obfuscator. 

"Yeah, well sorry Jim--maybe you'd have better luck processing this." 

And with that, Jim found himself gripped firmly by the shoulders and a suddenly too close guide was invading his personal space as his lips were claimed in a no nonsense, wide-open kiss. 

* * *

Back in the other room, Bruce and Mack were talking. "Bruce?" 

"I'm not listening in. So, just how were you helping with the headaches?" 

Mack grinned. "Jim is a very tense individual. I just helped him...relax." 

"Wish I could have seen that. So what did you two do? Or should I ask what you didn't?" 

But before Mack could answer, Bruce suddenly looked towards the kitchen. 

"Hold that thought, this sounds like it could get interesting." 

"Hey! I thought you weren't listening!" 

Bruce waved his hand, "Shhh! I'd have to be deaf to miss this." 

* * *

Jim held on for dear life as Blair crawled into his mouth. And moaned with the sudden onslaught of sensory information. His hands clenched and kneaded as he tried to meld them together. His hands tried to feel through the clothing, to catch the taste, the smell, the feel of this man. Oh G-d! Finally, he got close enough to the wall to lift up his handful and press tight against him. Their hips rocked together. 

"Jim," Blair panted. 

Suddenly, a sound impinged upon this wet dream of a kiss. 

Clapping. Someone, a couple someones actually, were clapping. Applauding. 

And whistling. Who...? Wrenching his mouth away from the source of all pleasure, Jim looked around. 

Bruce and Mack stood there clapping and whistling. Jim flushed. 

Jim turned, "Okay, okay. You've had your fun. Knock it off!" 

"Don't you dare stop," Blair ordered. He humped from his position slightly up the wall. "But get undressed." 

Jim turned even redder. "But Blair! They're..." 

"I don't care!" 

Jim pressed his forehead against the smaller man. "I can't," he whispered. "Later, okay? Please?" 

"Define later and I'll consider it." Blair muttered hoarsely. "I am close here, man." 

"Just as soon as we get rid of these two voyeurs." Jim pressed himself protectively against the younger man and fixed the good-natured cat-calling duo with a half-hearted glare. "Okay, you guys got the picture. Now clear out so we can have a little private time." 

"All right, Ellison," Mack drawled. "But we expect a full report later, over dinner. Your treat," He added, grabbing Bruce by the arm and heading for the door before the befuddled pair could think of a suitable retort. 

"Jim!" Blair exclaimed as he was momentarily abandoned. 

"Had to lock the door," Jim replied as he returned. 

Blair tore at his clothes as if he was escaping. "Get over here and get naked!" 

"Blair..." 

"Let's start cookin'!!" 

"How about we take this upstairs instead?" 

Blair grabbed his returning partner by the collar, reinitiated the kiss that had been so rudely interrupted and added a long, meaningful southerly grope, before dragging him to the stairs. Jim assisted him by thoughtfully providing a rapidly expanding handhold and they stumbled up the stairs. 

Blair backed into the bed and fell back onto it, pulling Jim over him. 

"Naked. Now!" Blair ordered. 

"Blair. Oh, you taste... And the way you feel... oh, g-d. Kiss me. Suck my neck. Ohhh." 

Blair undid and pushed down Jim's pants and started on the shirt as he bucked madly. Blair got Jim's shirt off and latched onto a peaked nipple. 

"OH!" Jim arched, pulling Blair up from the mattress. 

Blair attacked the smooth chest with a passion, leaving marks and moisture in the wake of his voracious mouth as their nether regions rubbed and slid together. It was too much and finally Jim spilt, Blair not far behind. Jim gathered his sated partner close. 

"Blair." 

"Hmmm?" Blair murmured. 

"I love you." Jim didn't get the expected reply. Instead, his partner stiffened. 

"Don't say that." 

"What?!" 

"We're still in bed." 

"Blair?" 

"It's all good and fine to say that with us sex-stained. But you couldn't talk to me before." Blair rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. 

Jim hung his head. He got up with a sigh and gathered his strewn clothing. Going downstairs, he found his partner finishing the mopping. 

"Blair?" 

The smaller man ignored him. 

"Blair, I'm sorry." 

Receiving no response, he gathered his coat and his dignity and left. 

"We both are." Blair talked to the empty air. He looked up from his task and sighed, "Well, shit." 

* * *

Jim walked down the street, morose. He'd just fucked up his life. 

Inside a little coffee shop, Bruce looked towards the window before standing and going towards the door. 

"What is it?" Mack asked. He waited in the booth as Bruce stepped outside. Bruce and Jim faced off for a moment before Jim entered and followed Bruce back to the table. 

"Jim?" Mack asked. His face broadcast unspoken questions of 'where was Blair?' and 'what happened?'. 

Jim sat down heavily and put his head in his hands. "I don't know." He looked up with haunted eyes. 

Bruce sniffed a little, obvious only to Mack and Jim. "I fucked up," Jim said. 

"Fucked up or fucked Blair? Looked like it was up, down, around and around and a fun time was being had by all. What happened after we left?" Bruce questioned. 

"I told him I loved him," Jim replied. 

Bruce looked puzzled. " So what's wrong with that? How's that fucking up?" 

Mack thought about it for a moment. "He told you that was cheap, didn't he?" 

"Pretty much." 

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mack asked as Bruce exclaimed, "So then what!?" 

Jim answered the smaller man. "He jumped out of bed. He didn't want to talk to me." 

"And so you walked away," Mack sneered. "This is how you ended up divorced." 

Jim stared back at Mack. 

"Been there too, Jim." 

"Hey, I tried to say 'sorry'!" Jim protested. 

"Picked a fine time to change MO," Mack scoffed. 

Bruce interrupted, "I still don't get it. You love him. He loves you. Why is he so pissed?" 

"He's pissed that I didn't tell him before," Jim replied with a sigh. 

"Well, I can see that." the younger man nodded, curls bobbing. "But still..." 

"I don't think Blair's bi. Or at least wasn't until today," Mack said. 

"And I don't imagine he expected me to run," Jim said wryly. "That's usually his MO." 

"Shit," Bruce said. 

Jim looked up at Mack and Bruce. "What do I do now?" 

Mack and Bruce looked at each other, exchanging an amused look. Then Mack turned to his double, "First, you go home. Then you talk to him." Bruce chimed in, "Beg, plead..." 

"Whatever it takes," Mack continued. 

"If he's up for it, hot monkey sex goes with everything," Bruce contributed. 

Mack appraised his partner with a raised eyebrow then turned to Jim and said, "He's got a point." 

Jim looked at them and then pushed up from the table. "What if he's not up for it? Then what?" Jim asked. 

Bruce got a sly look. "You're a big, strong man. You figure it out." 

Mack gave the small man an admonishing look and corrected, "Then you sleep on the couch." 

Bruce added, "And don't wear much." 

Jim looked bewildered. 

"Man, I wouldn't be able to resist a half-naked ... uh... one of you, on the couch," Bruce explained, slightly flustered. 

Mack looked at his lover, perturbed. "Prove that your bed isn't yours without him in it. Go on." He made a brushing motion with his hand. 

Jim pushed up from the table and walked away, looking back once. Mack and Bruce made encouraging motions. Jim got a determined look on his face, gave a sharp nod to the two men and made for the door. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the loft... 

Blair finished cleaning up the kitchen and then decided he really needed a shower. He spent a long leisurely half-hour soaping away the remnants of sex and housecleaning. But then thoughts of the previous hours crept into his tired brain. 

Jim kissing him. Jim wrapped around him. Jim thrusting against him until he came in a glorious spasm of release. The shower turned cold but Blair didn't notice. 

His hand worked his turgid flesh ... the thoughts made him so hot...faster and faster... finally he came in glistening pulses of white froth and sagged, boneless, against the wall. 

Jim entered the apartment to the rich smell of Blair over the scent of cleaning products. And the chatter of teeth. He walked to the bathroom, halting before plowing in. He knocked gently. "It'll need to cycle before there's more hot water." 

Jim listened as the tap was turned off and hair scraped against terry cloth. He was taken by surprise as Blair stormed past him. Blair turned around and looked at Jim. Pissed, he breathed heavily. 

Jim stated bravely, "I should have told you sooner." 

"That you're bi?" 

"That I love you." 

Blair let out his breath and sat down on the couch arm. "Jesus, Jim. When you spill, you really spill." 

Jim smiled wryly, but stood there, uncharacteristically uncertain. "I'm not good at this part." 

Blair tried to be encouraging but his impatience peeked out around the edges. 

Jim looked at the phone which didn't ring. "I want this for keeps." 

Blair waited and finally blurted out, "And?" 

"I'm going to need your help." 

"I'll give you all the help you need. Just talk to me." 

Jim went over and sat down on the couch next to his guide. His hand reached out but didn't connect. Jaw working, Jim finally admitted, "See, here's the thing. I haven't had much luck in the love department." 

Blair reached out and grabbed the hesitant hand. "Jim, don't ever be afraid of touching me. Your touch... Man, if I could bottle the way it makes me feel when you touch me, I'd be a millionaire." 

Jim said hesitantly, "Earlier..." 

Blair rubbed the hand, working up the forearm. "I was angry. We'd lost so much time and I wasn't sure what was going on... Post-coital insanity?" 

"And now? Jim asked. 

"This is for keeps." 

Suddenly Jim relaxed. 

"So we're going to have to work at this," Blair continued. 

Jim got tense again. "Together?" 

"Always together. In everything." 

"You'll sleep with me tonight?" Jim asked. 

"Of course." 

"Good." Jim relaxed, conjoining their personal space. 

Blair paused. "But this doesn't mean we're done talking." 

Jim sighed. "All right. What do you want to know?" 

"This isn't an interrogation." But he couldn't help adding, "What was it with you and Mack?" 

Jim chuckled. "Start with an easy one? Some mutual acquaintances got us together." Blair arched an eyebrow. "Okay, guys we'd been with. I think one of them saw Mack and thought it was me and got corrected." Jim mused a moment. "Might have been the other way around. So they brought us together. Probably to teach us a lesson." 

Blair just looked at Jim. "This was in the Army?" 

Jim nodded. 

"So what did you learn?" Blair asked with a smirk. 

"That he gives great head." Jim blinked, realizing what he just said. Then Jim sensed a wave of arousal coming off of his partner. 

"What lesson were they aiming at?" 

"I was a hard case back then. I popped him." 

Blair's eyes went wide. "Um, what did he learn?" 

"That he's a natural top. Kinda rare." 

"And you're...?" 

"What do you think?" 

Blair grabbed Jim by the neck and pulled him close. "I think you just love getting fucked." 

Jim's eyes slammed closed and he sucked in a deep breath. Suddenly he latched on with his mouth, hands scrambling. Blair's hold on Jim's neck tightened and he tore his mouth away. 

"Oh, you're gonna be so good to fuck," he whispered harshly. "And I'm gonna just love giving it to you." Blair tried to calm himself down. Jim whimpered as Blair pulled away. 

"Once I know what I'm doing. I want to make love to you," Blair said. 

Jim groaned deep in his throat. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. G-d I'm so hard." He continued to whisper softly. "I'm going to learn just what it takes to make you scream." 

Jim tensed. Blair's eyes closed. They opened as he felt fingers on the tie to his robe. Jim held the eyes for a moment before exposing Blair's cock. Jim licked his lips. Rolling them over his teeth, he bent into Blair's groin. 

"OH G-D!!!!!" Blair exclaimed. 

The bigger man removed his mouth briefly from his task to beg, "You don't have to wait. I can teach you. Please let me teach you. Please, Blair? I need you." He shuddered in lust. "I need you so bad." 

Blair's hips rolled forward. Jim caught the swaying organ with his lips. Blair's hands automatically went for Jim's head. Jim caught the hands and pulled back. "I'm in control here." 

Blair bucked at the loss. "Man, you're a..." 

"Bitch?" Jim smiled before downing Blair again. 

Blair could barely watch. Just the sensations of Jim's mouth on him were enough to make him scream. If he looked, he'd surely lose it. He couldn't believe this was Jim working him this way. Ranger Ellison, Detective of the Year... He started reciting dig procedures in his mind to distract himself. 

Then he felt it. The familiar tightening of his balls. Jim must have felt it too because he increased his efforts. Blair bucked hard and Jim gripped his hips tightly as the rush spilled into his mouth. Swallowing as Blair came, Jim continued through the aftershocks. Jim sucked gently until Blair was clean and utterly limp. Then he pulled the lax body into his lap as he sat back on the couch. 

"Blair," he whispered softly. 

Blair roused himself enough to murmur, "Jim?" 

"How long does it usually take you to get hard again?" 

"Hmmm? After that!?" he replied dopily. 

"I want to start my lessons." 

"Start the lecture." 

Jim scooped the smaller man over his shoulder. "I'm gonna need more room than the couch," and headed up the stairs. 

"I'm not sure I'm up for the lab portion of this course but I like the hands-on instruction part." Blair watched the ass below him. 

"You have plenty of time to recharge. I haven't done this in a while and it'll take time to get me ready." 

Jim pulled Blair off his shoulder, sitting him on the bed. "Do you need this?" He pinched the robe as he asked the question. 

"I guess not." Blair shivered a moment as the robe was removed. "I imagine you'll keep me plenty warm. So, what do you gotta do?" 

Then Jim's eyes made him plenty hot. "You're going to stretch me." Jim opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube. "And then I'm going to ride your cock." He put some condoms next to the lube before stripping to his shorts. 

During this speech, Blair's jaw slowly dropped lower and lower as his cock slowly rose higher. Jim crawled over Blair and lay down on his stomach. 

"How... What... Jim?" 

"Start with massage and then push a slick finger in me." 

Blair reached out with a slightly trembling hand to slowly caress the taut body beside him. Jim gave a contented sigh and began to relax into the mattress. 

"I love your hands." 

Blair got up and straddled the larger man, beginning a full body exploration. "I love your body." 

Blair rubbed down Jim's back until he reached his firm butt. Blair pulled the boxers down. He leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to each cheek. 

"Yeah," Jim moaned. 

And then Blair spread the tight mounds. "Now what, babe?" 

"Now, one finger. Take some of the lube and put it on and in me. Slowly!" 

Holding Jim apart with his knees, Blair wrestled with the lube, slicking a finger. Gently, he circled the pucker over and over before pressing in. 

"Now, in and out. Do it." 

Jim groaned and Blair asked sharply, "You okay!?" 

Jim nodded. "Do it so you can get another one in!" 

"G-d, Jim. This is incredible!" 

"It gets better." 

The finger pumped in and out and then a second joined it. "Jim...?" 

"Spread them apart. You'll need to get a third one in there." 

Blair scissored his fingers back and forth and Jim moaned softly. 

"G-d, Blair, you're so good at that." 

"Better than Mack?" A hint of insecurity colored his voice. 

"Oh, yeah. I didn't love Mack." 

Blair slid in a third finger, twisting them. 

"They wanted him to break me. Me to break him," Jim said. 

Still pumping and stretching, Blair asked, "And? Or better yet, why? And who is 'they'?" 

"Later, Blair. Please? Now lie down." Jim sighed as the fingers left him. Pushing up from the bed, he looked at Blair. "You're so beautiful." 

He reached over for a condom and opened the packet. "Put a little lube right on the tip." 

Blair complied and moaned as Jim rolled the condom down his shaft. Swinging a leg over Blair, Jim sank back onto his lover. "Yes!" he cried. 

"Jesus! Oh, G-d!" As Jim sank lower Blair couldn't believe how good it felt. " Jim! Oh, baby!" 

Jim raised and lowered himself. Blair massaged the thighs straining on either side. "I don't want you to cramp up." 

"Don't worry. I can take it. I can take all of it!" 

Blair reached up and scrabbled against Jim's shoulder, trying to get him to lean over. Jim bent down and plunged his tongue into the smaller man's mouth just as Blair's cock was plunging into him. Blair's arm hooked around Jim's neck. Jim tried to pull away. 

"Let me ride." 

"No, I want to ride you." 

"Want it too," Jim panted. "Later." 

"It's a deal." 

Jim sped up with that thought. Blair let Jim sit up and back. He moaned at the thumbs on his chest. With that, Jim began riding, and riding hard. Their cries resounded throughout the loft as the end approached. Finally, they broke. Thrusting and writhing, Blair howled as his seed gushed up from his throbbing cock. Jim threw his head back and yelled as he pumped over Blair's chest. Then he slumped down, exhausted. 

Jim looked at the splatters on Blair's collarbone, neck and chin. Blair came aware as Jim rubbed a finger over his chin, scooping up some of the fluid. He quickly grabbed the finger with his teeth, pulling it into his mouth. Jim growled as his cum was sucked off. And he leaned over and sucked some off of Blair's neck. Then he dragged his tongue up Blair's neck, along his jaw, and over to his lover's lush lips. 

Blair exhaled before kissing an ear. Then he whispered softly, "I love you, Jim." 

"Good." 

"But I'm exhausted!" Blair continued with a grin. "We can practice that sleeping together." 

Jim pushed locks around with a finger. "Sounds good to me, babe." Putting a hand on either side of Blair's head, he slowly pulled himself free. Stripping Blair of the condom, Jim dropped it in the trash. He was surprised by the flopping tackle. 

"Thought you were exhausted, Chief?" He shook as Blair savored a pec. 

"Yeah, but I need one last taste." 

* * *

Elsewhere.... 

Bruce turned to his partner. "What do you think?" 

"Hmm?" 

"When should we pick them up for dinner?" 

"What's up with you?" 

Bruce looked at Mack with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?" 

"Maybe we should give them some time," Mack suggested. 

"Hmm, yeah. How many rounds do you think they'll be good for?" 

It was Mack's turn to look at Bruce strangely. 

"Come on, those two aren't going to be able keep off of each other," Bruce explained. 

Mack eventually laughed. "You're right." He thought a moment. "Say a late-ish dinner. What do you want to do until then?" 

Bruce raised a brow. "I've got some ideas..." They left the caf quickly, throwing money on the table as they went. 

They hurried back to their hotel room. The desk clerk raised his brow at their whirlwind entrance and raised it higher as he glimpsed the beginnings of a grope as the elevator doors were closing. 

"Kiss me," Bruce asked. "I love kissing on elevators." 

"That the only thing you like doing?" asked the larger man. 

"Naw, but today I want you spread out and there's not enough room in here." 

"And the building isn't tall enough," Mack added. 

Once they were in the room, Mack breathed out, "What's your idea?" 

"You, the bed, some scarves I just happen to have in my suitcase." 

Mack stared back at Bruce. 

"Then, once we're done, how about you tell me about Ellison?" 

Mack looked dubious. 

"I could 'interrogate' you," Bruce added enticingly. 

Mack pushed away from the door. "I'm not talking." 

Bruce smiled at the 'protest too much' delivery as he went to the suitcase. "You'll plead to tell me your secrets." 

Mack shivered a little at Bruce's hot stare. He was easily pushed onto the bed. Bruce very quickly tied Mack's arms over his head to the foot posts. 

"So, how did you meet," Bruce whispered, "Lieutenant Ellison?" 

Mack just stared straight ahead, trying for 'stoic', but Bruce could see him wavering. 

"Oh, trying to play the tough guy, huh. Well, let's see if we can get you to talk." 

"Never!" the larger man ground out. "You'll never break me!" 

"Never is a long time" He stroked over Mack proprietarily. "We'll see. We'll see everything." Bruce looked down at his prisoner. "Hmmm, " he mused, "First, we get this shirt out of the way." He quickly snicked buttons through the buttonholes, spreading the shirt and jamming it back past the shoulders. "Still too much in the way." He pulled out his pocketknife. "How fond are you of that shirt?" 

Mack's eyes grew bigger. "I can live without it." 

"Good. Now be very, very still." 

Zooming his vision on the seam, Bruce carefully sliced up each sleeve, being sure not to catch skin. Stitch by stitch, he cut the seams. Finally he sat back on his heels, admiring Mack wearing his deconstructed shirt. 

"That's better." Bruce folded the knife back up. "Now, when did you two meet?" Just as he asked, he licked a line from Mack's navel to his left nipple. "Was it the army?" A line from nipple to nipple. 

"Yes!" 

"And when was this?" Sharp suction on one nipple. 

"A--A--About t-ten or twelve years ago." 

"Uh huh. And did you like each other right away?" A sharp suck on the other nipple. 

"He was... a ...challenge." 

"So tell me about the first time you saw Lieutenant Ellison. What was that like?" 

Mack tightened his jaw and his resolve. "No! No more questions." But a series of licks and sucks soon had him squirming and shouting, "Weird! It was weird. Oh G-d!" 

"How did you meet?" 

Bruce had to really work for the answer. Finally, Mack broke. 

"It was a set-up. Some friends..." At a pinch on his nipple he quickly changed that to, "Lovers, I mean lovers, were amazed that we looked alike and wanted to get us together." 

"What else?" 

"We thought it was going to be like 'yeah, he looks a little like me'. Then we came face to face. For a few moments we just sort of circled each other like dogs. Then I saw something in his eyes and I knew I could take him." 

"What was that like?" 

Mack suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be resisting. "Sorry. That's all you get for free." 

"You'll tell me everything," Bruce replied confidently. "Yes, everything." He looked down at his helpless guide. "Hmm, where to start?" 

Bruce ran his fingers down Mack's chest, just hard enough not to tickle much but too light for Mack really to enjoy it. Mack squirmed slightly but then clenched his jaw and endured. He swept over Mack proprietarily, mapping the taut flesh over muscle. Kneeling down in front of the seated man, each bulging mass was thoroughly investigated and tested for resiliency. Bruce breathed deep. 

"What...happened? Tell me every detail." He traced over Mack's skin, mouth not quite touching. He reached Mack's tight belly. There he found a whole playground of muscles and a network of valleys between them. Each one was carefully traced and branded with sweet kisses. The mass of the larger man's erection stretched the denim of his jeans. Bruce could smell the waves of arousal coming from just south of his chin. 

Manfully he stood up. "Talk." 

Mack groaned and tried to follow the younger man with his body. He looked at Bruce with a look that was supposed to be steely but was more smoldering. 

"Tell me what I want to know..." Bruce whispered. "...and I'll give you what you want." 

"Do you have what I want?" 

He began unbuttoning his own shirt, taking time to caress the flesh that was slowly being revealed. "How about this?" 

Mack licked his lips. Bruce rebuttoned his shirt. 

"Tell me what I want to know. Tell me what it was like to fuck Jim and it's all yours." 

"What's it to you?" Mack tried to be strong. As the magnificent chest of his lover was covered up again, Mack groaned and Bruce could almost see him break. 

"Until I met you, it was the most incredible sex I've ever had." 

Bruce looked at Mack harshly. "Game," he hissed out. 

"He was so strong and tough," Mack groaned with the memory. "But once he was in bed... G-d! He was a top's dream. Sweet, compliant and oh so hot and tight." He paused. "Not that that didn't take awhile." 

"You said you two ran out of there. Tell me." 

"We got out of there. It was the officer's club. Believe that?" 

"Why not? You were both officers, right?" 

"We stumbled out of there like marines on shore leave. Made it as far as a hidden alley near a florist's." 

Bruce closed his eyes. "More." 

Mack looked up from his bound spot on the bed. "Bruce?" 

"Tell me!" 

Mack smiled. "You going to come over here?" 

"No. Talk." 

"We were in undress uniforms, grabbing and groping in the alley amid the rotting flowers and cellophane . Our mouths smashed together like we wanted to taste each other's throats from the inside. The alley wasn't much wider than outstretched arms. We must have bounced back and forth from one brick wall to the other. I grabbed his dick through his pants just as I felt a hand on my own crotch. G-d, he was so hot...he tasted so good. We sucked each other's tongues before breaking apart just far enough to undo our pants. We pulled up shirttails and pushed down the pants some. It didn't take much after that." 

Mack remembered what it was like. Hips rocking together framed by the drab fabric above and below. Hands gripped, pulling them closer before finally relaxing from the tight clench. Mack had closed his eyes to better remember the scene. Suddenly he felt jets of hot come stripe across his chest. He opened his eyes to see Bruce, shirt unbuttoned and hanging half off his shoulders and his jeans down around his knees, madly stroking his furiously spurting cock. 

"Bruce. Untie me." 

Bruce opened dazed eyes and staggered over to the bed. He grabbed one of the foot posts for support and Mack thought for a moment he had won. But then Bruce rallied and, with a smirk, commented, "I think the prisoner is holding out." 

Ignoring Mack's request, he reached out and rubbed the large ridge of flesh showing through Mack's jeans. He leaned over and mouthed Mack's cock until the larger man begged, "Please! G-d, please, Bruce. In your mouth. I need to be in your mouth. Your hot, sweet mouth. Oh, G-d, you're killing me. Please!" 

After some more teasing, Bruce undid the pants and pulled them down to the ankles. Bruce looked smug as he took in the sight of the freed cock. He untied Mack's ankles and threw the pants aside before sucking on the fine ankle bones. Mack's head thrashed back and forth, neck straining, as he was lovingly devoured by his partner. 

He could hear Mack moaning and trying not to. Laving the ankles a bit more, he ran his hands firmly up the thighs. Mack bucked trying to get Bruce's attention. 

"Get on the bed," Bruce ordered. 

Mack stared at his lover. 

"Wouldn't want to fall. Go on, I know you're flexible enough," Bruce encouraged. "Much as I'd love to do that, I think you should do the work." 

Mack gave Bruce a stubborn look. 

"Get on the bed. Now. Before I change my mind." 

Mack looked at Bruce and somehow managed to lift first one leg and then the other onto the bed, lifting his shoulders above his bonds, ending up kneeling on the bed with his arms still pinioned above his head. 

While Mack was struggling onto the bed, Bruce dug in the luggage and found a small metal mirror to set facing the end of the bed. Then he stroked his chest before slipping his shirt off his shoulders. Finally, he pulled out the lube from under the side of the bed and smiled. Mack's mouth went dry as Bruce opened the tube and gelled a finger. 

"Let me do that," Mack begged. 

"No. So, when did you two fuck?" Bruce fingered his own hole as he watched Mack. 

"We went back to my apartment. Fortunately it was dark and no one could see that we were a little ... out of uniform. We managed to get inside without our hands straying but just barely. Bruce?!" 

Bruce refocused his eyes on Mack, pulling his fingers out. "Yeah, babe?" 

"Assume the position." Mack scooted back on his knees as best as he could, arms stretched before him on the scarves. Bruce walked to the bed, groin just before Mack. 

"A little treat for you." 

Mack looked up at his pinioned hands and back at Bruce. 

"Make me come. Use your mouth, babe. Use that hot sexy mouth of yours." 

Mack knelt forward and took Bruce's half-hard cock into his mouth. He licked the hot member from root to tip before sucking it down. It was still tangy from his previous climax. By the time he had cleaned off the traces of come, Bruce was completely hard. 

"You're good at that." Trying not to fall over, Bruce rubbed his hands over the back of Mack's head, stroking the larger man's dark hair. "That's great. Keep going." 

Mack pulled out all the stops, teasing Bruce as thoroughly as he had been teased earlier. Mack began to get into his task and soon Bruce was gasping. "Oh, g-d. Oh, baby you are sooo goood," Bruce panted. 

And Mack pulled away. 

"There was something you wanted," he said to the younger man. 

"Huh? I wanted...??" 

"Me up that tight ass of yours. Sound familiar?" 

"Oh, yeah!" 

Bruce ducked down to kiss Mack deeply before grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed. He put it on the frame before sliding facedown under Mack. Mack nuzzled the hair aside before sucking hard on the bare neck. 

"You're terrible." 

Mack continued to tease with his mouth as he moved into alignment. 

"Absolutely wicked." Bruce moaned, the sound stopping as he was entered. 

"You're gonna have to help me here, babe." 

Bruce nodded and began thrusting back on the cock that was pinning him to the bed. Between the two of them, Mack stroked long in Bruce's ass. Leaning over, the larger man latched onto Bruce's neck with his mouth. Bruce arched at the stimulation. 

"Oh, yeah. Hang on to me. Here we go!" 

Bruce began thrusting back as hard as he could, getting his lover deep inside him with every stroke. Mack strained at the bonds to get at as much of Bruce as he could, gnawing on the younger man's neck and breathing hard. Mack had to alternate that with letting them go slack to use it to pull his hips back from Bruce. 

"Oh!" Bruce reacted to the tongue behind his ear. "Mack, oh g-d. Yes, yes! Bite me. Take me. Fuck me! Harder, harder, harder." 

Mack started bumping Bruce, pushing his knees under him. Bruce moved forward and up, bracing against Mack. Mack began growling deep in his chest as he felt the inevitable crest bearing down upon him. Bruce peered up at the mirror he had placed, the primal sight really getting him going. Mack opened his eyes and caught sight of his partner in the mirror- hair tousled and face flushed. 

Then he caught Bruce's eye and that was enough. Howling with joy, he gave one last ferocious thrust and froze. Bruce could feel his partner throbbing inside of him. Each ejection pushed him closer and closer to his own release. Then the smell of his lover's release reached him and he was lost. Hot semen spurted across the rug. The two men collapsed, Mack hanging limply from his bonds and Bruce hanging on him. 

Finally he managed to gasp out, "Baby, you've got to untie me." 

"Huh?" It took Bruce a moment to realize that Mack was supporting both their weights as he had entwined his arms with Mack's. He slowly pulled himself free of his lover. Carefully he shifted his weight so not to be pushed off the foot of the bed. Then he untied Mack who promptly slouched over him. 

"Mack." Bruce pushed backwards, dropping Mack onto the bed, twisting to join him. "You okay?" 

He didn't let Mack answer, as he suckled the larger man's lips. Parting them with his tongue, he was matched as Mack dueled with him. The big man wrapped his arms around Bruce, the trailing ends of the scarves snaking across his back, causing the smaller man to shudder in reaction. 

"G-d, baby, you have such a sweet mouth." 

The two lovers spent several minutes leisurely exploring each other's mouths. Mack tangled a long fingered hand in the wild curls. "I tell you what a great fuck you are?" 

"Mmm, I think maybe you did last week," Bruce laughed. 

Mack laughed in return and turned his attention back to his lover's luscious mouth. "Good." As his mouth returned to work, his hands staked claim over Bruce's back and butt, the scarves trailing. Bruce shivered at the sensation. "Like that?" Mack took the full body nod as a yes. 

"Hey, Mack" Bruce suddenly asked, "Think Jim and Blair are having as much fun as we are?" 

The two men looked at each other a moment then simultaneously, "Nah," Mack added, "Don't know that that would be legal." 

"Legal?" 

"Well, the things you do to me should be against the law." 

"You going to read me my rights?" 

"You have the right to scream when I fuck you. Anything you say may be used the next time we make love. You have the right to kiss me. If you give up any of these rights, then that's your problem." 

They lay there a moment, enjoying each other's presence. 

Suddenly Bruce's stomach growled. The two men laughed. "Hungry?" 

"Nooo, you think?" 

"Can you wait until after we shower?" 

"I can nibble, right?" 

"Maybe that better be a cold shower." 

"Aww, man. You're no fun!" 

Mack directed them into the bathroom and set the taps. Once the water was the right temperature , he shoved Bruce in under the water and pressed him back flat against the tiles. 

"I'm no fun?" Mack gnawed first one side of the stubbled neck and then the other before working down to the hairy chest. Then he stood back up. e tiles are cold!" Bruce complained. 

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up. After I get you fed." 

"Am I gonna get a 'Mack Snack'?" Bruce asked, laughing. 

"Later." Mack grabbed the shampoo and started washing them up. 

Back at the loft... 

"You need one last taste, huh? Well, I'm hungry too," Jim replied. 

"How about if we both get a snack?" Jim smiled against Blair's lips. "No, Sandburg, I mean real food." 

"Oh, okay." 

Jim grinned at sprawled Blair in his bed. Their bed. 

Jim helped Blair out of bed and they helped each other into their clothes. This took a lot longer than it should have but they couldn't resist one last kiss or caress of the beloved flesh that was being covered. 

"Shouldn't we take a shower?" Blair asked. :wq 

"No, I want to smell me on you. We can shower after we eat." Jim went downstairs first, listening as Blair watched and followed. "I'm willing to give up the smell of me on you if I can get you wet and naked." 

"Careful Big Boy. Your 'territorial imperative ' is showing." 

Blair scrounged through the refrigerator while Jim scanned the shelves Both pulled out things and set them on the counter. 

"We have some leftover soup," Blair said. "And here's some crackers. I see some cheese, too." 

"And we can finish with a banana," Jim replied with a grin. 

Blair hiccupped. "A banana, huh?" 

Once the soup was warmed, they sat down. 

"Jim." 

"Yeah," Jim replied distractedly. 

"We should have that talk now. You said some guys got you two together... To teach you a lesson." 

Jim's jaw clenched. "Yeah." 

Blair reached out and stroked a shoulder. 

Jim sighed. "I always had to be in control. But I'm not a top." 

Blair looked back confused. Jim pushed onward. 

"Even if I was with a top, I'd fight with them to get it exactly how I wanted it, when I wanted it. And if they weren't a top, I made them one." 

"And Mack?" 

"Mack was the first guy to finally let me be a bottom. To take away my control. To let me not be in control." 

"How?" 

Jim laughed. "How the hell should I know? He just did it. I looked into his eyes and for a second I thought it would be the same old story. But then it changed. He changed." 

"Changed how?" 

Jim pondered a moment. "He looked... he suddenly got this look in his eye like ' I've got your number now, boy.' He knew he could take me. And he did. I suddenly couldn't wait to get out of there with him. " 

"Just like that?" 

"Just like that. We couldn't even wait to get anywhere. We didn't even make it as far as his apartment. We ended up in the alley behind some flower shop." Blair looked back big-eyed. "To this day, the smell of rotting flowers gives me a hard on." 

"I thought you were allergic to flowers?" 

Jim smiled sheepishly. 

"Nah, it's just too embarrassing to be around them." Jim paused. "The first time was simple release. We jerked each other off, just to get enough control to make it to the apartment. Do you really want to hear this?" 

"Should I? Mack seems to have been important; not to mention you finally told me..." 

Jim reached out to stroke Blair's hair. "This is just difficult. We got back to his apartment, our uniforms somewhat rumpled. And I wanted him." 

"And?" 

"And I got him. Man, did I get him. We got inside and then we were all over each other. We could have broken things the way we were careening around. I'm surprised we didn't have to search for buttons in the morning." Jim laughed. 

"When you say you wanted him, you mean...?" 

"I wanted to fuck him." 

"And did you?" 

"He, uh, he convinced me otherwise." 

"So what happened, man!?" 

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" 

"Jim, feel this. Does it feel like I don't wanna hear it!?" Blair replied, putting Jim's hand on his rock hard cock. "Besides, I think I need to." 

Jim took a deep breath. "We got naked, touching everywhere. Somehow, we made it to the bed." 

Blair inhaled sharply and closed his eyes at the thought of two Jim Ellisons, naked and aroused. 

"I was pushed down on my back and then he was in me." 

Jim looked over at Blair, gasping as he looked at the stretched neck swallowing. He leaned in closer to Blair, sniffing. 

"Keep talking." Blair grabbed the back of Jim's head. 

Jim tried to remember where he was. "He was a smooth one. In the bed, lubed and then being fucked out of my mind, as slick as you please. Watching him fuck us both out of our minds." 

"How did he get you to change your mind?" 

"Huh? Oh. He grabbed my face and looked me in the eye and calmly whispered 'I'm going to fuck you now.' All I could do was nod. G-d it was hot." 

Blair tried to get some control back. "Jim..." 

"It's what I'd always wanted. So many times I'd had to manipulate to get the fucking I wanted. And he just read me and did it." 

Blair got a determined look on his face, then cupping Jim's face in one hand whispered, "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" Pulled out of his memories, it took Jim a moment to focus on his lover's face. The look he saw there made him shiver. 

"Jim, I'm going to fuck you now." 

"You and what army?" 

"You're never going to need an army again." 

Jim's mouth went slack. Blair continued. "Take off your clothes and lie down on your stomach." 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Jim replied dazed. 

Blair realized the stuff was upstairs and turned. 

"Blair?" 

"I'll be back and in your backside in a minute." 

Blair got the stuff from the nightstand and came back down the stairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairs at the sight of his lover. His lover! Jim! stretched out on the sofa. 

"Oh, Man..." 

Jim's bare back was slim. His butt, his tight muscular butt clenched and released in tension. Blair moved to the couch and knelt, dropping the supplies. He leaned over and sucked hard on one taut cheek. Jim jumped in surprise. 

Blair whispered, "Just marking what's mine." 

Jim meowed. 

Blair stroked a hand down from the nape of Jim's neck all the way down the spine to cup a cheek. 

"Do me." 

Blair teased before patting the mound of muscle. "Impatient?" 

"Oh, yeah," Jim breathed. 

Blair stripped out of his clothes, rolling the condom on before kneeling astride Jim. Biting his lip, he opened the lube. Finger slicked, he dragged down Jim's valley before pressing in. 

"Ohhhh," Jim groaned. "Oh, yes. Fuck Me!" 

Jim tried to buck as Blair so slowly stretched him. Blair pulled his hand free and got enough lube to coat his sheathed cock. 

"I'm going to love you." 

He shoved in slowly in one long dive. Jim felt as if an ice pick of pure pleasure was skewering his brain and he gave a choking gasp. Blair moaned. Then the pick melted and his whole body was flooded with rapture. 

"Move. Blair, please..." 

Blair pulled back and plunged back in, over and over. He grunted as he pushed harder. His hands ran under Jim's pecs, latching onto the pale shoulders. He tried to use the last time to imagine what Jim must look like. He began helplessly whispering in Jim's ear, one phrase, over and over, "good, so good, so good, so good, so .." And Jim began his own recital, "to me, give it to me, give it to me,giveit..." Until their voices blended into one joyous chorus, "good, giveitsogoodtome, givegood, sogoodtome, goodgive..." 

For one brief timeless moment all was still as their souls entwined. Then the reality of purely corporeal concerns took over and they both screamed in pleasure. 

"OH G-D!!!" 

Blair thrust deeply into his lover's tight channel one last time and pumped his seed in gushing spasms. Jim felt the throbbing deep within him and his own fluid gushed out in searing waves. 

* * *

"Blair?" 

Jim smiled at the rasp of stubble against his neck. 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"Tell me we Scotchguarded the couch." 

"What?" Blair mumbled while he avoided pulling out for another second. It took a moment for his brain to stop pooling in Jim's ass and slush back into in his skull. Jim reached up and pulled down a curtain of hair. 

"Scotchguarding?" 

Jim could feel Blair shake with laughter. Jim laughed along with him. Blair pulled his hands out from under Jim and drew out. Holding the condom he walked into the bathroom. 

When he got back Jim had rolled slightly as if he'd decided not to sit up at the last moment . Jim looked at Blair funny when the washcloth skipped him and met the couch. 

"Why don't you start the shower? I'll be just a sec here," Blair said. 

"You sure?" 

"Naked, wet Jim? You bet I'll be there." 

* * *

Bruce started laughing as they rode up in the elevator. "What's so funny?" 

Bruce pressed the down button. "They're not ready yet." 

"They're not." Mack started to smile. "You're not listening, are you?" 

"Who, me?" Bruce replied, the picture of innocence. 

"So, what are they up to?" 

Bruce smiled. "Try down to." 

Mack laughed. 

Bruce pushed the up button again. "Before they declare another round." 

Up in the loft, Jim stopped nuzzling his guide and concentrated. "What is it?" 

"We've got company. 

"Simon?" 

"No, it's Bruce and Mack." 

"Shit! Is it time for dinner already!?" 

Jim finished toweling off Blair. "I guess so. We have been busy. Time flies when... C'mon, Chief. Get some clothes on. I'd just as soon not give them any more fodder for ranking on us." 

"Huh?" 

"Remember? Making out in the kitchen. Them laughing. Does that ring a bell?" 

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Blair looked at Jim with smoky eyes before giggling and shooting his eyebrows up. 

Jim tried to regain his equilibrium after the 180. They had just gotten the last button buttoned and the last zipper zipped when there was a knock on the door. Jim opened the door to find the other Sentinel/Guide pair. Bruce grinned widely while Mack smirked good-naturedly. Jim bit the inside of his cheek and then scowled. 

"Come on in, I suppose." 

"Things work out?" Bruce asked. "Sure we aren't..." He took a big sniff. "...interrupting anything?" 

Blair's eyes went wide and then he laughed. "Hey, guys. Stop taunting the bear. Careful, he bites." 

"Usually in the butt," Mack smirked. "So, where should we take you two?" 

With great dignity, Jim strode out to the hall. "When you're all done, I'll be waiting in the truck." 

Bruce strode out to follow. 

"Jim! Jim, C'mon... It was a joke. Hey, guys lock up will you!" His voice faded as he ran down the stairs. 

Bruce and Mack looked at each other and laughed before Mack took the keys from the basket and locked the loft then followed the other pair down the stairs. Bruce was the first to follow while Mack brought up the rear. 

"You can't be serious!" Mack stopped dead as he caught sight of the blue and white truck. 

"Well, it does bring out the color of his eyes," Bruce replied. 

"Hey! I'll put up with you making fun of us, but the truck is off-limits!" Jim exclaimed. 

Blair started shaking as he resisted laughing all out. 

"We're taking the rental." 

Mack led to the car which was also blue. 

"C'mon big guy. Let's get some food in you. Maybe that'll lighten you up," Blair said. He called to the other pair, "You guys follow us." 

Jim shrugged and opened the passenger door of the truck for Blair. 

"You know, it would be better if we took just one car," Blair said. 

Jim turned the key in the ignition. "It's a good truck." 

"I'm sorry about the bear crack." 

Jim looked over at Blair. "I know how I get." 

"So do you really bite in the butt?" 

In the other car, Bruce snorted. 

"What now?" Mack asked. 

"Blair's getting Jim in a better mood." 

Mack laughed. "Are we going to be eating alone?" 

"Shush. Don't rile him. So you were speaking from experience?" At Mack's questioning look, he continued, "about the biting." 

"I'll save that for you." Mack leered over at Bruce. 

Jim looked quickly at the rear view mirror. He could see the two men in the car bantering back and forth, the looks they were sending each other were getting hotter and hotter. Finally he couldn't resist and tuned into what they were saying. 

"What is it?" Blair looked back. 

"They're just up to fun and games. Playing operator." 

"Playing operator?" Blair looked in confusion at Jim. 

Jim pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Blair protested, "We are not eating here. Do you know how much cholesterol is here?" 

"You want me in a better mood, then this is where we're eating." 

"Fine, fine. You want to leave me a widow..." 

Jim looked aside wickedly. "At least they don't use tropical oils." 

Mack and Bruce fell in as they all went through the door. 

"So what was that about "operator"?" Blair asked. 

"Just playing a little 900," Mack explained, unhelpfully. 

Blair looked back at Bruce. "I don't get it." 

"They were talking dirty," Jim explained. 

"Had you going," Bruce said. 

The four men were seated and started perusing the menu. 

"The burgers here are great!" Jim said. 

Bruce declared, "Onion rings." 

As it became obvious that he was alone, Blair got into the menu. The waitress soon brought their orders and for a while the only sound was contented munching. 

Finally Bruce piped up. "So, what happened to you two?" He looked between Mack and Jim. The two men swallowed. "Why aren't you still together?" 

Mack explained shortly, "A difference of opinion." 

Jim just looked at Mack, clearly remembering something. 

"Opinion of what?" Bruce asked. 

"What could and couldn't be." Jim took another big bite out of his burger. 

"You've changed since then," Mack told Jim. 

Bruce and Blair exchanged glances as they tried to make sense of the cryptic remarks. 

"I'm sorry," Jim said to his double. 

Mack laughed. "Well, it worked out." 

Blair looked helplessly at Mack. "Mack? you wanna tell me what this is all about?" 

"I tried changing the stakes. Jim wasn't ready for that kind of decision." 

"Imagine what that would have looked like. Not to mention we were in the Army," Jim argued. 

"Are we talking kink or commitment ?" Bruce asked bluntly. 

" Commitment ," Jim replied shortly. He sat his burger down and sighed. "I wasn't ready, Mack. I'm still only barely ready." He shot an apologetic look at his lover. 

"It's okay, Jim. I'm under no illusions. We're taking this one at your pace," Blair soothed. 

"That wasn't all of it. You did get married," Mack protested. 

"I let her in even less." 

Bruce chimed in, trying to lighten the mood, "So I guess a 4-way is out of the question." 

"What would it have looked like?" Blair asked. 

Jim stood up and headed for the bathroom. Blair started to go after him and Bruce stopped him. 

"Let him go. His heartbeat's all over the place. Give him a second to calm down." 

Bruce turned to Mack. "What happened?" 

Mack called the waitress over for takeout boxes. "I got used to us. Comfortable." He stopped as the waitress brought over the Styrofoam containers. 

Blair cringed at them before packing Jim's and then his own food. Jim came out of the bathroom, his face damp. Picking up the two containers he headed to the truck. Mack paid while Bruce and Blair followed Jim. They congregated by the two vehicles. 

"So, you guys coming back to the loft? I think we should talk about this some more," Blair asked. "Clear the air?" 

"Jim?" Mack asked, looking for his opinion. 

"He should know," Jim said, resigned. 

Bruce and Mack exchanged a glance. "Yeah, okay," Bruce replied. 

The drive back to the loft was much somber than the drive over. Jim flopped on the couch while Blair made coffee and put away the food. 

"It was good. Right?" Jim asked Mack. 

"Yeah." 

Jim looked at Blair. "Now, at first it was sex. Eventually we didn't have to have each other every minute." 

"Speak for yourself." Mack laughed. 

"Well, it did take a while for me to stop craving those blow jobs you gave me," Jim admitted. 

Blair and Bruce both took a sharp breath. 

"Hmmm, I'd forgotten how much you loved those." Mack turned to the two smaller men. "He was very... sensitive. I used that to my advantage." 

Jim continued. "Man, we were taking chances, sleeping over like we did." 

"What sort of chances?" Blair asked. 

"Well, there was the time I got mistaken for Jim. Since I was naked and in his bed." Mack explained. "They were a little puzzled as to how my hair grew a half an inch in an hour, but I managed to convince them it was just bed hair. " 

"I convinced them it was bed hair, since mine looked right when I saw them later." Jim turned to the smaller pair. "Told them I had taken a shower. And it was more like in eight hours." 

"Were you guys nuts!? Screwing in your own bed right on base!?" Blair exclaimed. 

"It wasn't on base. Exactly. And it was better than never being there," Jim said. "And besides, it added a little ... excitement to the whole thing." 

Blair just stared at Jim. 

"So you like the thought of almost getting caught, eh? I'll have to remember that," Bruce said with a grin. 

Blair grinned with him and turned an inquiring face to Jim. "But you weren't ready for a commitment?" 

"Forget it, Sandburg," Jim growled. 

"You were risking a court marshal, but it wasn't worth a commitment?!" 

He dropped onto the couch. 

Jim shifted uncomfortably and tried to put it into words. "One was sex. Great sex, but sex. The other was...emotions. I wasn't ready for the other." 

Blair tried to wrap his head around this. 

Jim turned to his double. "Sorry." 

"What about that talk we had? About truth?" 

"Hey man, no sweat." Mack replied. 

"Yeah, truth, but not too much truth. Except there's one crucial difference. You weren't in love with her." 

Jim's face softened. "And I'm in love with you." 

"You still willing to take a chance with me?" 

"It's taken me a long time to..." Jim grimaced. "G-d, now I'm gonna sound like Naomi. To 'get in touch with my feelings'." 

Blair's eyes shone in the lamplight. "Yeah, man. You know it." 

Jim interrupted, "A little out there." 

"Be nice or you'll be on the couch." 

"I'd say they already have." Bruce flared his nose subtly. 

"She's not so bad, she's just a little free-spirited. " 

Jim grabbed Blair by the neck and pulled him close. 

"And just how would you know that? " 

Blair pinked somewhat. Was that Bruce he was intimating? 

Jim thought a moment. He finally turned to Blair, "I think I may owe you an apology. I never realized how annoying it is to live with someone who can tell your every move." 

Blair laughed. "Yeah, well. I've had a lot of time to get used to it. I kinda like it now. It's kind of ... reassuring. I mean, say I get a cut and I think it's getting infected. You don't say anything about it so I figure it's okay." 

"Looks like you two are well matched." 

"Yeah, but doesn't the lack of privacy get to you?" 

"Have you ever lived in a commune? How much privacy did you have with the Chopec? 

"Well, I was mostly off by myself." 

"Other than the 'spray' you're pretty discreet." 

"Well, look you guys. I think we ought to call it a night. You two look like you could use some time alone." Mack cast an odd expectant look at Jim. 

"Yeah, we remember how it is... new love... a new toy... "Bruce directed the next comment to Blair. "Don't wear him out all at once." 

"No you guys don't have to go so soon." 

"Yeah, we do." Mack leered after Bruce. 

"Why, you offering...?" 

"Bruce!? Geez, I can't take you anywhere!" 

"Oh, you can take me anywhere you want." 

"In that case, I'm taking you to bed. Although..." He laughed. "No, no. We're outta here. See you guys tomorrow. Good night you two," he called as he dragged his lover out the door. 

Finally they gathered everything and Jim closed the door behind them. He listened for a bit then laughed. 

"What?" 

"Just checking. For a second I wasn't sure whether they'd make it out of the building. Someone likes elevators just a little too much. But then he realized that I might be listening and the last thing I heard as they left was Bruce calling 'Night, Jim.'" Blair walked over and stroked a hand down Jim's chest. "Can I look at my present? I want to play with my new toy. " Blair laughed and shook his head. Jim swallowed as the blue eyes went smoky. 

Jim dipped down to plunder the lush mouth, hands tangling up the jaw in the long hair. 

Blair rubbed his hand over Jim's solid chest. "It looks like it'll be such fun. Warm and smooth and lots of moving parts to play with. Oh and it tastes so good," Blair moaned. 

Jim tried to get into the playful spirit of it. "Well, how about my new toy? It's soft and curly and so ... bouncy." 

Blair rocked, his hips not hitting nearly as high as he'd like. "Can I claim that rain check? Pin me to the wall, Caveman." For a moment Blair thought he'd played his hand too fast. Then he was back flat against the wall, several inches off the floor. 

"Oh yeah. Your rain check is always good." Jim pressed against Blair, heat burning through their pants. With a hot mouth latched to his throat Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's hips, thrusting his groin closer. His nipples strained against the fabric that separated them from the fur nestled nubs. 

Jim wrapped his hands around Blair's hair, pulling back and exposing Blair's stubbled throat. 

"Lose the clothes." 

Fingers fumbled at fastenings. 

Blair moaned as Jim mouthed his bare torso, his arms stretched above his head. Hips lips found a tight nub amongst the hair and sucked hard. Blair's hips rocked urgently as his hands clenched. 

Blair frantically worked at Jim's buttons, finally just yanking the shirt open when the last button proved too hard to reach. Then he stroked his palm up Jim's smooth torso, running his hand around his neck and pulling him close enough so that their chests rubbed together. 

"Now drag me to your cave." 

Jim writhed against the furred chest. He could feel each hair as it brushed against his skin. Just then a stiff lock found his nipple and he moaned with the pleasure of it. Jim's hand dropped to pop the button on Blair's jeans, pulling the zipper down between them. Shifting to pull the tight fabric down and get at his own, Blair wedged his hand between them and managed to get Jim's pants undone. Then he wiggled free of Jim's encompassing legs and hopped up to wrap his strong thighs around Jim's waist. 

"Now stand still," he whispered. 

Jim tried to hold still, difficult as that was skin to skin. Slowly and carefully he shimmied back and forth and Jim realized that with every twitch his pants were going lower and lower. Like a drop of water oozing down a window pane, Blair oozed his way down Jim's body, taking his pants with him. Finally Blair's legs were wrapped around Jim's ankles and his throbbing cock was at just the right height. Blair's mouth watered at the sight. 

Jim shuddered as the lips took in his tip. He breathed shallowly as Blair worked ever so slowly to the root. 

Heat. Wet. Suction. Jim moaned as the pleasure built higher. 

"What?!" Blair found himself back on the wall. 

Jim latched onto the tempting mouth as he lifted the strong legs around his waist. 

"Are you taking me up to your cave now? " 

Pumping hips against hips, he encouraged Blair to scootch up as he dipped down. Jim smiled predatorily before lifting a leg over his shoulder and edging Blair higher up on the wall. With his hands under Blair's butt, he managed to raise him high enough to latch onto his cock. 

"Now don't move." Jim grinned evilly. "Turnabout is fair play, after all." 

"Oh my G-D!!!" 

Blair's eyes closed. 

Jim nearly staggered as the taste of Blair exploded across his tongue. Blair wasn't quite sitting on Jim's shoulders, his butt being held higher. And then the potent musk of aroused Blair surrounded his head. He dove down on his partner and buried his face in the crinkly bush. 

Blair's hands pushed over Jim's hair. Blair's heels beat an increasingly frantic tattoo on Jim's broad back. 

"Jim!" 

Blair's moans grew in length and volume until each breath out was a continuous shout of his partner's name. "Jiiiiimmmmmmm." 

His thighs clamped against Jim's head, hips thrusting hard at the hot mouth. Then for one brief moment there was silence and all Jim could hear was the frantic beat of his lover's heart and the gush of semen hitting the back of his throat. 

Blair felt himself slipping down the wall. He suddenly had to grab on tight as Blair relaxed into a boneless mass. Backing away from the wall, Jim sagged under the weight as Blair hung from Jim's shoulders. Slipping the younger man's legs from his shoulders, he got him into a modified fireman's carry. 

Trying not to drop his lover, he struggled to get a better hold and firmer footing. In the process Blair swung down, his hair trailing. 

"Chief? Chief? C'mon buddy, help me out here. You're bigger than you look." 

Blair roused just enough to roll his head back and forth. Jim could see an upside down grin as Blair reacted to that. The smaller man reached up an arm and grabbed Jim's shoulder. Pulling himself up he replied, "Yeah that's what all the girls say." 

"No, they don't." Jim finally collapsed onto the floor. "Tuck your shirt in only for me." 

Blair looked up from the sprawl dopily. 

"Said." 

"What?" Blair asked dazedly. 

"Said. That's what all the girls said. They're not going to be saying it anymore, right." 

"Uh, yeah. Right. Sure. Of course. Mmmhmm." Blair said agreeably. 

"But they're not going to be talking any more about it, right?" Jim looked with fond exasperation down at his lover. "C'mon, babe. Time for me to drag you to my cave. " Jim exhaled as Blair rolled his head onto Jim's stomach. "Come on, Don Juan. Time to get our poor carcasses to bed. 

"Okay," Blair agreed easily. "Ya know? I'm kinda beat." 

Jim pulled the pair of them off the floor, throwing an arm over Blair. "You're beat?" Jim helped his noodle-legged partner clean up and then half-dragged him up the stairs to bed. "Well, I hate to tell you this Ponce, but I've got 10 years on you and I'm not the one who's needing help to get up the stairs." 

"Yeah, but you've got ... endurance." 

Jim laughed as he tucked them both into bed. "Say goodnight, Blair." 

"Goodnight, Blair. I mean, Jim. I love you." 

"Yeah, me, too." 

Across town, in a hotel room... 

* * *

End Mirrored Images.

 


End file.
